Fiore Academy
by lalapie203
Summary: 17 years old Lucy is going to start school at Fiore Acadmy nothing new right? Nope not when the school is for the talented and I mean really talented plus she might have just might have interested a certain salmon-haired boy maybe who knows?
1. Prologue

_**() this means me interrupting or introducing hehe**_

(Speaking in the tone of the narrator in the anime) Fiore Academy, a place that prepares students for the future like any other school, but this place is filled with extremely talented people who are recognized by the top councilors and leaders of the country, though there stands a section from all the sections of this wonderful academy and its name is Fairy Tail… alright alright yes I'm going to stop being formal now, I try this shit and I end up not knowing what to say… I'm basically saying that this school is really hard to get into and only the most talented people can get into it plus Fairy Tail is section filled with extra amazing students … Great now that is over so today is going to be our favorite blonde's first day in this glorious school lets check on her…

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Groan, flip and ignore…

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Another groan, another flip, and again ignore…

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

Still groaning, still flipping and still ignoring…

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

"OKAY OKAY YESH! SOMEONE DOESN'T DET THE PROCESS OF GROAN, FLIP AND IGNORE NOW DOES HE!" now you might be wondering what she mean by someone if it was ringing no, no my fellow reader it was her dear brother making the sound 'ring' to wake her up…

**(**Meet Lucy Heartfilla a 17 years old girl who just got recruited to Fiore Academy yes you read that right recruited meaning they asked her to join the school…What's her Talent you ask? Hmm well you're going have wait just little more to find out….**)**

Romeo just snickered at the older blonde who was glaring at him, usually her glares were scary but not right now when she looking so cute with that bunny night dress and two low pig tails…

"Sorry Lucy-nee but it's your first day of school remember…"

**(**Meet Romeo Conbolt a 15 years old boy who got accepted in Fiore Academy for being an awesome chess player and an aspiring football player like really aspiring….**)**

If you could see Lucy face right now it would be like a fire work show…from glaring, to confusion, to processing, to shock, then realization and finally horror…but Romeo's face stayed amused. Oh Romeo why so boring…

And then in the speed that could rival Flash the amazing superhero she managed to *takes a deep breath* take a shower, brush her teeth, brush her hair, wear the uniform, pack her bag (since she didn't prepare yesterday), take the electronics that is needed (what? It's an advanced school…), and finally and I mean finally look at the clock and it was still 7:00 school starts at 8:00 and she only needs five minutes to get there… well that was a waste of effort….

She looks at her brother who looks more amused than before "why did you wake me up at 6:45 if I don't need this much time to get ready?"

"Why are dressed like a nerd?" (I see what you did there but…)

Lucy just rolled her eyes but played his game, "why did you dodge my question with another question?"

"Why did you do the same thing?" He challenged her…

"Why do you care?" she challenged back…

"Because I want to beat once in this talk back compe… God dammit you tricked me!" Romeo shouted pointing his pointer finger (haha pointer finger pointing see what I did there haha …no…okay) accusingly at her.

Lucy just smirked yup no one can beat her in talk backing or what they just did (oh yeah they had a dodge a question with another question and since Romeo answered he lost)

Romeo sighed in defeat but at least he tried, "come on I want breakfast…" he mumbled.

"So that's why you ok me up to cook you breakfast…" Lucy said in a teasing tone that made the poor boy blush "Shut up! It's not my fault you are an awesome cook now is it?!" Lucy just giggled at kissed him on the cheek which made him blush even more…

Ding dong (ding dong again for 10 times repeatedly)

"Romeo go get that at I'll go cook for 6"

She got a groan for a response but he went and did it anyways…

Ding dong X10 again

"COMING! CALM YOUR *************** YOU **********!" WOAH ROMEO CALM DOWN BOY!But I feel your pain bro…

He opens the door and is greeted by a growling black haired boy, a scowling blond haired dude, a cussing brunette, a calm looking blue haired boy, a cocky smiling blond and an emotionless black haired boy…

"LUCY MAKE IT 8" Romeo shouted to his singing sister and with that the growling black haired boy entered. "Wow Gajeel someone is dripping with happiness" Romeo said sarcastically. "Shut it kid!"

**(**Gajeel Redfox an 18 years old boy, who is already in Fiore Academy but got switched from Phantom section to Fairy Tail for his amazing skills with metal and engineering, can play the drums, not a morning person, best friends with Lucy since Kindergarten**)**

"Leave him be Romeo you know how he is in the morning," said the calm blue haired boys he entered.

"I know Jellal but you can always try…"

**(**Meet Jellal Fernandez an 18 years old, a student at Fiore Academy, got accepted for his brains, also great at chess, a really good fighter, got in the school mostly because of his artistic talents, cousins with Lucy from her mom's side and really good at hiding his emotions**)**

"Is Lucy ready or not!" scowled a blond haired boy who also seems not morning person or maybe not a school person…

"Calm down Laxus don't kill me!"

**(**meet Laxus Dreyar a 19 years old boy, best fighter in the whole school (next to a certain someone), amazing with electricity, cousin with Lucy from her dad's side of the family, grandson of the Fairy Tail section master ,can play guitar, loves music, and is a huge person…**)**

"Hey Romy do you have Advil?" said the cussing brunette while clutching her head.

"Another hang over Cana?"

**(**Meet Cana Alberona an 18 years old girl who is also in Fiore academy, got accepted for being an amazing tactician who can read anyone's move no one can surprise her except Lucy, best friends with Lucy also since kindergarten, loves drinking, can play the keyboard and is the girlfriend of Laxus**)**

"Was that statement or question Romeo?" mocked the cocky looking blonde.

"Gee Sting even in mornings you can be really annoying!" Romeo rolled his eyes at the older blonde.

**(**Meet Sting Eucliffe an 18 years old boy, who is in the Sabertooth section, got in for sports and being great at material arts, cousins with Lucy from dad's side of the family, has a girlfriend, can play the guitar and has one goal in life…**)**

"Don't bother Romeo he will never change and you know that…"stated the emotionless black haired boy.

"Aren't you shinning with excitement Rouge…"

**(**Meet Rouge Cheney an 18 years old boy, Sabertooth section, got in school for being incredibly smart, artistic, can play the bass, quiet, appears to be emotionless most of the time, plays those mind testing games, friends with Lucy since middle school and also has a girlfriend…**)**

"I'm in the kitchen you guys come in!" Lucy yelled. There was no need to tell them a second time since everyone rushed by Romeo and battled with blood and sweat to get in there first while poor Romeo was left on the battle field…

When everyone was sitting at the dining table, they noticed Lucy attire and mentally sighed but Gajeel is the one who talked… "Bunny-girl not again…"

"*sigh* I don't want history to repeat itself again Gajeel…"

Everyone knew what she was talking about and didn't want to remember that day…

"But Lucy its new school ya know the saying New school, new life and new love!" Cana exclaimed trying to cheer the atmosphere.

"Ok I agree with new school and new life but new love is big no!" Laxus declared in a protective tone and all the boys agreed. As you can tell they are really protective of her especially after that incident…

Lucy just rolled her eyes at her at their over protectiveness and Cana scoffed at them.

"Look people want to be my friend then they have to ignore my looks!" Lucy stated in atone that meant no argument.

"Bunny-girl its school for talented people don't you think it will be different?"

"I don't care besides I already have you guys and Yukino, Juvia and Kagura, how much friends do I need?"

Everyone let the subject go but they do want her to make more friends the people she mentioned aren't in the same section except Juvia and they are mostly family…

Jellal sighed "so Lucy what's your name going to be this time?"

"Hmm oh that! People I'm Lucy Ashley from now on!"

And with that they finished eating and went to school…

_**Ok so that's the prologue! And I enjoyed typing this so tell me what you think!**_

_**Next Chapter: The first day of school**_


	2. Multi-Talented

Lucy Heartfilla a girl with the body of a goddess and a face that could rival the world's beauty queen, her skin is so white it would make Snow White jealous and her hair is gold as the stars. Her eyes were big chocolate brown doe eyes. She's 5'5 in height not too tall and not short. so why is she wearing the school uniform shirt two sizes larger than her size and her skirt is down to her knees and has white stocks meaning she hiding her slender legs and her beautiful eyes are hidden behind fake glasses? I mean she's going to a school that only the most talented people can get into and more over she was requested to join plus she should want to stand out since she will be surrounded by amazing people…and why the heck did she change her last name again? Yes I said again, this is not her first time to do this…

Lucy is waiting for her teacher well more like uncle to tell her to come in…she was shocked she has Cana's dad Gildarts Clive for homeroom. Her thoughts about the subject were cut when she heard the familiar voice of the man "now students we have a new student her name is Lucy Ashley. Lucy, come in!" he shouted which she mentally questioned why the heck did he shout if she's next to the door? She ignored it and entered and all the comments started…

"Why the heck is she dressed like that?"

"Good she's not pretty; I won't have to worry about her stealing my boyfriend…"

"A nerd? seriously?"

"I thought it will be someone with looks but apparently not…"

Lucy knew it! Talented or not, people will judge her for her looks. She looked at the group of friends and they saw her gaze, knowing the look of 'I-told-you-so' really well.

"QUIET BRATS!" Gildarts was mad because he knows what happened to her and he thought that the students will be different. Then again the students have been different ever since that…

"Lucy you may take a seat next to Levy. Levy raise your hand." Lucy saw a blue haired girl raise her hand she nodded at Gildarts and went to her seat.

"Hello my name is Levy! Nice to meet you!" said the blue-haired cheerfully and it caught Lucy by surprise but answered back "hey! Nice to meet you too!"

( Levy McGarden age 17, got in for her brains and hacking computers, also having a photographic memory , loves to read, has a crush on Gajeel, and can play the keyboard.)

"Alright class get into groups of five and work on the group assignment on page 313," Gildarts instructed.

Levy asked Lucy if she wants to be a group with her and she agreed, 2 girls sitting behind her and the one in front of her joined them which surprised Lucy, thinking that Levy is the only person that will be nice to her but they all had warm smiles and she couldn't help smile back.

"Hi, my name is Lisanna Strauss! Nice to meet you!"

(Lisanna Strauss 17 years old, with amazing dancing skills, also great designing skills, and photography skills. Can play the harp and is dating Bickslow Knight)

"Hello there, my name is Erza Scarlet. Pleasure to meet you!"

(Erza Scarlet, 19 years old, got in for being an expert fighter, knowing all kinds of material arts and fencing, and for her skills of being a leader.)

"And my name is Mira-Jane Strauss! But you can call me Mira!"

(Mira-Jane Strauss 19 years old, has an amazing voice, and a talent for designing, used to be one of the best fighters and is known for her modeling skills.)

Lucy acknowledged them with a smile and nod, and throughout the whole homeroom session she got to know the girls better and laughed with them. Lucy left for her next class thinking that it not be bad at all.

**Time skip- last class**

Throughout the whole day, Lucy met new people like Laxus friends 'the thunder tribe', Gajeel friends from Phantom, Jellal's friends Ultear and Melody, Cana's friends from 'Quarto Cerberus' and she saw Juvia, Yukino and Kagara and met their friends from 'Mermaid Heel' plus her new friends introduced her to a lot of members from Fairy Tail and Sting and Rouge introduced her to Rufus and Ogra, but she couldn't help and notice that they were some people missing from her classes but shrugged it off.

She got to her last class and waved to the people she knows and sat by the window at the end of the classroom and didn't notice people's eyes when she sat there and it was too late for Jellal to warn her since the teacher came in.

The class was going smoothly if you didn't notice the uneasiness of some people to where Lucy is sitting but then the door slammed open to see a pink-haired boy with a raven haired boy everybody tensed but Lucy continued writing her notes.

"Natsu, Gray you're late!"

(Meet Natsu Dragneel an 18 years old, who is known for being multi-talented, you see even in this fine school to see people who excel in everything is rare and that's how he is king of the school and captain to most sport teams.)

(Gray Fullbuster, 18 years old, got in for excelling in arts especially ice sculpting and photography, best friends with Natsu since they were in diapers.)

Natsu saw a blonde girl sitting were he normally sits and got angered for seeing a girl in his seat so he stomped to his desk ignoring the looks of pleading and warning.

"Hey Blonde!"

Lucy looked up to see an angry pink haired boy "yea Pinky"

Natsu got even madder at the girl for talking back to him.

"You're new here aren't you?!"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"That's my seat! Now get up!"

"Make me!" and whole class eyes widen in shock even the teacher but Jellal just sighed at his cousin.

"Do you know who I am!?" seethed Natsu.

"No. please do enlighten me."

"Name: Natsu Dragneel, Age: 18, Section: Fairy Tail, Talent: Multi-talented, Main talent: fighting!" Natsu said waiting to get a surprise look from the blonde but got a smirk instead.

Lucy got up with a smirk on her face and turned to the taller boy and pushed him which caused him to fall on the ground and before he could say a thing she sat on him and grabbed him by the collar and spoke with a dangerous voice.

"Don't go talking to people, like you're some god and until you know the other person's talents, don't go bragging for all you know I could be here for being a master in killing and not getting caught or for getting to use my strength for good things instead of going to jail…again!"

Natsu eyes widen in shock and fright for hearing that she went to jail, just what is this girl…

"Lucy stop that! You're scaring the class with your act!" Jellal said in an amused tone

Wait, what!? act?

"Ah Jellal, you always ruin my fun!" she then gets up and looks at Natsu with a smirk

"Name: Lucy Ashley

Age: 17

Section: Fairy Tail

Talent: Multi-talented

Main talent: Acting" she said in a teasing and sassy tone just then the bell rung and no one moved but Lucy who walked out like a boss.

And Jellal, who was near, Natsu sighed and murmured, "So now it's acting, huh." And left thinking no one heard him but a certain pink haired male did and started to develop questions….

**So what to do you think?! Was it good or bad? Please review and tell me if there are any suggestions for the story…**


End file.
